


not yet

by heavenbound



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fire, Goretober, body mutilation ment, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbound/pseuds/heavenbound
Summary: the one time she didn't want to die, she didn't have a choice





	not yet

**Author's Note:**

> another goretober post! please be careful, this one is much calmer than my last and focuses more on her wants and feelings than the actual harm happening to her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments!

the heat sizzled on the surface of her skin, blisters growing and popping as quickly as they grew. she screamed out in agony "stop, please, make it stop" but to her absolute dismay she couldn't be heard over the fire that hissed around her. was anyone even around to hear her pleading, to see her body come apart faster that it was formed, to care that her once lonely life was turning into a lonely death?

every moment of her pitiful life flashed through her mind like a low quality movie, seeing it all again truly reminded her how pathetic she was, how her life seemed ultimately pointless but nevertheless she sobbed out in anguish, "I don't want to die, not now." but as much as the little hope she had left in her heart begged her to keep going, she knew that it was over, the life she desperately wanted to leave was coming to an end and for what seemed like the first time in her life, she wanted to live; she wanted to feel the cool water of the ocean surround her body as she calms her mind and find the peace that she has been searching for; she wanted to talk to the cute boy on her block, maybe ask him out for a date, maybe fall for each other and finally experience the love and affection that she had been starved off her entire life; she just wanted to feel needed by someone, anyone.

would anyone want to see her now that her skin was red, raw and peeling, now that her flesh was exposed in patches of unnatural colour, now that her body was mutilated by the fire that was so desperately trying to pull her apart? or would they come across her lifeless body and not see anything but a poor soul who left the world, fight basically ripped out of their body.

she fell to the ground, slices of wood piercing her body but not allowing her to feel anymore pain than the fire already gave her. her nerves were burning, wanting to feel anything but this, forcing everything out of her stomach and to the floor, turning black as soon as the heat touched it. she couldn't stop, her body refused to give up, grasping on to life as hard as it could even as she craved for it to end, begged to stop feeling the pain. 

her vision blurred and her mind finally numbed, accepting their fate, seeing there was no way to escape the devil's clutches. eyes closing, giving into deaths promises of peace and sinking into its sweet embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
